


Tamed

by Laikin394



Series: Double Trouble [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rumbelle - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laikin394/pseuds/Laikin394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gold has never celebrated his birthday and he surely wasn’t going to do so this time. Yet Belle begs to differ and with the help of Rumpelstiltskin bends the pawnbroker to her will.</p><p>Gold/Belle/Rumple threesome</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Superb cover for the story by EmilieBrown.  
> [story cover](http://emiliebrown.deviantart.com/art/Tamed-452822793)

“Abso-bloody-lutely not!” Gold snarled, tightening his grip on the metal handle of his cane. Despite him being sure he sounded quite threatening, the girl looked unperplexed.

“But why,” Belle pouted. “Come on, love, it will be fun.”

He was losing the argument miserably but there was no way in hell he’d ever agree to this. Birthdays was not something Mr. Gold considered worth celebrating and that wasn’t about to change just because he had the company of his True Love now.

“Because,” he started, already knowing that no matter what he said, Belle would keep pushing till she got what she wanted. People superficially considered him a beast, a terrifying soulless creature of darkness. They should have seen the real monster, blue-eyed and batting her lashes at him innocently. She would not give up easily on this. Gold wasn’t sure if living with him influenced her that way or whether she was naturally stubborn. “Because,” he tried again, spitting the words out as if they could burn a hole in his tongue, “ _fun_ isn’t something I do.”

Desperately, he glanced at his fairy-tale self, who stood leaning against the doorway and seemed to be quite enjoying the scene. His heart sank as Rumpelstiltskin spoke.

“Actually, Gold, I think it is a spectacular idea,” the man said, giving him a lopsided smile and mischief sparkling in his eyes.

Oh how Gold would love to wipe that impish grin off Rumpelstiltskin’s face; he should have known better than to seek help from the green-skinned demon.

“I said no and this is final!” he turned away and exited the kitchen; it seemed more like he ran off the battlefield than made a dignified leave. He could feel two pair of eyes pinned to his back and he tried not to slumber under the intensity of the gazes.

***

Gold was correct about one thing. It was final, for when Belle set her mind onto something, there was no going back.

Why did he have to be such an insufferable bastard sometimes? She made a face. _Belle, do not_ go into my study without my permission. _Belle, do not_ move the things around my house. _Belle, I do not_ have time to discuss if we can have a puppy, it’s out of the question. There were a hundred other of “ _Belle do not’s”_ and a hearty share of _“Rumpelstiltskin! Stop that’s”_. The man was too damn bossy, and even if it had some advantages – she blushed a little remembering their encounter in his study, her sprawled on the desk and Gold’s hands landing on her backside with loud smacks – Belle felt like he deserved a lesson.

She discussed it with Rumple; there was not much they could do indoors – leaving the place was another “ _Belle do not”_ – and her other lover was more than eager when it came to plotting mischief. But when Gold refused to celebrate his birthday, it was the last straw.

It wasn’t his real birthday of course; Rumpelstiltskin confessed he never knew the date of his name day. But the curse gave the people of Storybrooke alternative memories along with fake documents, and when Belle was looking through the stack of papers, hidden in the drawers of a bedside table – at least Gold never objected to her touching anything (including him or Rumple) in the bedroom – the girl found his passport. She was puzzled that it did not hold his name, only the initials R.S. Gold, but the document did allow her to learn the day of his birthday in this world, January, 9th. The day was approaching and Belle believed firmly they ought to have a celebration.

She wondered if Gold had ever done anything special that day or received a card or a mere greeting. Most likely he just treated it as another routine day and spent time in his shop alone but for a few desperate souls popping in for a deal. She suspected the man had never got a gift and it bugged her she couldn’t go outside to purchase him one. But with the wicked help of Rumple they came up with a plan. Who said that presents had to be tangible or that a gift could not be combined with certain way of… punishment? She promised herself that one way or another, Rumple and she would make Gold remember that day.

***

Belle seemed to give up on her attempts to convince him to do something special on the 9th of January and he felt relieved; perhaps he could still be persuaded. But when Gold opened his eyes in the morning of his birthday, he found the girl straddling his chest, naked except for black see-through lingerie that revealed more than it succeeded to cover and a pair of stockings. She also wore lip color, something that she very seldom did. She was curious about make up so he paid for the cosmetics she ordered online but Belle felt uncomfortable wearing them and soon gave up experimenting with them. She decided that things women of this world liked and occupied themselves with would remain a mystery to her. Today the bold and luscious red lipstick she wore made it impossible to withdraw his gaze from her full lips.

“Belle, what..?” he began but his eyes widened when Gold realized his arms and ankles had been tied to the bed posts, leaving him spread-eagled on the bed in just underwear.

“Happy birthday to you,” Belle hummed sweetly, reaching for his restraints – Gold recognized the bright red of one of his favorite ties – and making sure his wrists were held in place securely. He tried to pull free but the silk fabric left him no chance.

“I’ll be late for work,” he complained, but his voice came out weak and his throat felt suddenly dry.

Belle, his beautiful love, shifted on his chest and he caught the slight musky smell of her arousal. Gold couldn’t stifle a moan; she was sitting so close he could see the fine embroidery decorating her small panties and her soft hairless mound. She began shaving when she discovered that both of her lovers preferred her this way. Her pussy was so close to his face but still out of his reach; he’d love nothing more than to plunge his tongue between her folds, licking up her juices and making her clitoris throb on his tongue.

Gold strained his neck, desperate to press his face in her groin, but Belle moved away a little, looking down on him with a saucy smile, knowing how frustrated he felt when she denied him. He grunted and tried to pull his wrists free.

“Untie me,” he commanded and his voice sounded stern as he expected her to obey.

Belle merely raised one of her eyebrows at him – the gesture she no doubt picked up from Rumple – but did none of what was asked of her. Instead, one of her hands went up to her breast, kneading it through the lacy fabric of her bra. She sighed contently at her own caress and he could see her nipples turning into small points, hard enough to pierce the lingerie. Belle dropped one of her hands to her crotch, rubbing two of her fingers along her slit.

“Fuck,” Gold swore, feeling his cock strain against his boxers. “Belle,” he pleaded, “untie me. Please?” he added, hoping that would work.

Unfortunately, the polite word did nothing. She licked her fingers slowly, making sure he saw her small pink tongue lapping around her digits before sliding her moist fingers inside her panties.

“Ohh baby, that feels so good,” she moaned and he bucked his body up, his hard cock seeking contact, _any_ contact to relieve some of the unbearable pressure before he would go mad with desire.

“Belle, please!” he whimpered, but she paid no mind to his plea, caressing herself shamelessly just inches from his face.

Gold couldn’t take his eyes off her fingers, rubbing and pinching her clit and he forgot everything – he did not give a damn if the world collapsed at that moment. He swore as soon as he was free, he’d fuck her senselessly for teasing him, invading her with his hard cock until she’d be the one to writhe and moan, to demand he let her cum.

He winced with surprise as he heard the door creak and Rumpelstiltskin walked in, fully dressed in his usual bright shirt and leather breeches and carrying a bunch of objects, half of which Gold couldn’t even name.

“Oh, you’ve started without me,” the imp observed, dropping his stuff onto the bedside table and climbing onto the bed next to Belle. He slid his arms around the girl who sighed and leaned back into his touch, cocking her head to allow Rumple’s lips to suck and nibble on the tender flesh of her neck. Gold groaned at the couple; apparently those two intended to have fun right in front of him, leaving him tied and ready to burst.

“We did not forget about you love,” as if she could read his mind, Belle smiled at him and slid off his chest onto Rumple’s lap. “See, we brought you something.”

That something turned out to be a weird two-piece device, connected by a shiny link of a chain. Before Gold could ask what the heck the thing was, Belle quickly opened it and the two clasps closed around his nipples. Gold hissed at the feel of pressure against his nipples and the cold chain against his chest. He couldn’t recall his nipples being particularly sensitive or him responding to pain in that way, but it seemed like the throbbing pressure in his nipples migrated down to his cock in the blink of an eye. His prick jerked up against the fabric of his underwear, seeping sticky precum that smeared around the head.

“Awww, he likes it!” Belle purred as she watched the wet spot spread around his cockhead and she leaned against Rumple, turning her head back to catch the man’s lips in a passionate sloppy kiss, which soon turned into an open-mouthed one. Gold swore again, his accent thicker and his words slurred together, making it hard to make out what he was saying, as he watched the damned sorcerer’s tongue slide and circle the girl’s. His coarse voice and obscenities only spurred the couple on; they kissed and licked at each other like there was no tomorrow.

“You both will pay as soon as I get free,” Gold informed them darkly, but his voice broke at the last words.

Belle pulled away from the other man’s mouth, their lips parting with a wet _plop_ and she tugged on the metal chain that connected the nipple clamps, making Gold hiss through his gritted teeth and throw his head back.

“Promise?” she enquired innocently, biting on her swollen red lip.

Her fingers scratched across his belly, hard enough to leave pink marks and her fingertips lingered around his waistband, digging underneath it teasingly but not touching him in the place he most needed her hands. Belle’s movements slowed down as she was distracted by Rumple’s hand cupping her pussy through her knickers, rubbing her crotch up and down as he made sure most of the delicious pressure was centered around her clit.

She moaned deeply and Gold thought that the vibrations the sound made through his body were enough to make him cum in his underwear. He didn’t though. His eyes were glued to Belle, who shamelessly rocked against the hand caressing her. Damn it, why did he _ever_ let those two know how much he enjoyed watching them?

Gold could not recall if he had ever felt more helpless and worked up; he both wished they’d just untie him and that they would stop. He licked his parched lips as Rumple hooked his hands onto the sides of the girl’s panties and pulled the fabric up. Belle moaned as the fabric cupped her sex tighter, the sides of it digging into her mound and making it protrude, wet and swollen, some of her pussy juice seeping right through her panties.

“You like that, don’t you?” Rumpelstiltskin asked matter-of-factly. He sounded calm and polite, as if they were discussing something routine instead of his fingers tugging on Belle’s panties, drawing the most incredible moans and whimpers from her.

Rumple flipped the girl over effortlessly, positioning her on her knees and elbows on the bed, her backside turned against the headboard. Gold discovered the little temptress was wearing a thong – it was a fucking black thong that made a stark contrast against her smooth white buttocks. He wanted to grab that flesh, to dig his fingers in it and lick the soft curves of her arse. Instead, he watched helplessly as Rumple pushed the distracting fabric to the side. Belle was extremely wet, her slippery juices glistening on her folds and gods did he want to slide inside her tight pussy. The man slowly peeled her panties off, leaving them hooked around her knees.

Rumpelstiltskin spread his fingers into a v-shape, sliding them along her outer pussy lips. Belle arched her back, silently begging for more touch, but Rumple was in no hurry to comply. He teased the girl, his slender green fingers barely brushing her sex, coming closer and closer to her entrance but then withdrawing all of a sudden. Gold wasn’t sure who was tortured more by this slow caress – him or Belle, but he was mesmerized by the sight. Finally, the tip of his index finger ghosted over her entrance, circling it, spreading the thick fluid around and gradually applying more pressure. Belle bucked her hips back, trying to plant herself on the intruding finger, but Rumple steadied her by grabbing her buttocks. The loud smack echoed in the room.

“Patience,” he preached but gave in as Belle moaned and pleaded.

The digit slid inside before Rumple withdrew it and pushed two fingers in. Belle’s body quivered and she thrust back again, asking for more, asking him to finger fuck her harder. Too happy to oblige, he pumped his fingers inside faster, curling them inside to search for her sensitive spots, guided by her moans and little cries.

Gold could not remember seeing such an erotic and electrifying sight as his alter-ego’s fingers going inside that tight pussy. He imagined how incredibly hot and silky her inner walls felt, grabbing those fingers, squeezing around them. Suddenly Rumple pulled his fingers out and offered them to Gold. Without thinking, the other man sucked them into his mouth, eagerly licking them clean, sucking every bit of the moisture off.

“That’s the spirit,” Rumpelstiltskin drawled mockingly as he plunged his now clean fingers inside of Belle. Gold moaned at the loss; he wanted more of it, he loved to taste her, to feel her tender clit against his fingers, to lap and suck at her until she’d cry out his name.

“More,” he whispered, his voice husky and needy.

“You forgot to say please,” Rumple giggled but nevertheless let his fingers be cleaned once more.

Belle’s thrusts became more frantic and her cries louder and more desperate as she struggled to cum. Rumple used his other hand to flick and rub the sides of her clit, working the fingers inside her, making sure Gold watched them closely.

“Yes, oh yes, please,” Belle chided as her body tensed up, the ball of heat in her lower belly building up, her sensations sharpened and each exquisite stroke of his fingers in her sex sending her closer. She sobbed as her orgasm washed through her body, plunging on Rumple’s fingers harder, trembling and sighing. Her inner muscles convulsed and gripped his fingers, trying to prolong the pleasure as his skilled hands guided her through it. Panting, she pulled the caressing hand away, her pussy too tender to bear the touch.

She sat up and smiled at Rumple, cupping his face in her palms to kiss him. She then slid off onto the floor, discarding her underwear and kicking them away.

“Help me?” she turned her back to Rumpelstiltskin and he unclasped her bra, letting it join her knickers on the floor.

Belle stood there naked except for her stockings, her body sheen with perspiration. She looked utterly debauched; her red lipstick was smeared and there was pussy juice glistening on the top of her thighs. Gold groaned; it was unfair – his love stood there, looking like a goddess and he could not even touch her. Belle bent down, her hair falling around their faces and kissed him hungrily, moaning as she caught a faint trace of herself on his tongue, licking it up readily. Her tongue stroked along his, plunging deeper into his mouth, feeling the uneven edge of his teeth and flicking against his palate.

Gold moaned into her mouth as a confident hand covered his bulging cock, giving it a hard squeeze at the bottom of the shaft, preventing him from blowing his seed right then and there. The hand kneaded him roughly, unceremoniously and he realized the hand did not belong to Belle – it was larger, the fingers long enough to wrap around his girth fully. He bucked into the touch, craving the contact. Somehow it only excited him more; he responded to the kiss enthusiastically, sucking on the girl’s tongue in unison with the stroking of his cock.

Belle pulled away for a breath, smiling at him. She tugged on the chain of the nipple clamps briefly and then removed them. Gold sucked in a sharp breath as the blood rushed to his now hyper-sensitive flesh. Not letting him adjust to the feeling, Belle’s head ducked down and her mouth covered his left nipple. Gold cried out as her tongue teased it and she gently sucked on the nub; the sensation too strong and balancing between pain and pleasure. Then, a second mouth covered his right nipple, less gentle as Rumple’s teeth scraped across the flesh and pinched it between his lips.

Gold writhed against the constraints; he needed his arms free, he needed to touch Belle, to feel her solid under his fingers. The heat of the two mouths caressing his chest was driving him insane, robbing him of every rational thought, his cock aching for release. But his erection was ignored for now in favor of his chest being thoroughly kissed and licked. It was a kind of slow torture; a pure bliss he could not endure for long.

“Fuck, Belle, let me touch you,” he begged. “ _Please_ let me fucking touch you or I’ll die.”

Normally Belle was opposed to him using such language but this time she only laughed.

“See, Rumple, you did manage to teach him some manners,” she remarked.

“You’re welcome, dearie,” he sniggered and gave her a little bow. “I wonder what else we could teach him. Our precious friend here seems extra… cooperative today.”

“Oh don’t be rude, Rumple. Look how good he’s been so far,” Belle mused. “I think he deserves some reward.”

Gold didn’t quite appreciate being talked about as if he wasn’t there, but before he could open his mouth to tell the vicious couple what exactly he thought of their behavior and what consequences it would lead to later, Belle moved over on top of him. She positioned herself just over his face.

“Would you like your reward now, darling?” her fingers combed through his long hair and the girl’s hips swayed over him slightly, making sure there was no mistake about what kind of reward he’d get.

“Yes,” he groaned, lifting his head up to reach her sex put Belle’s hand tugged on his hair, keeping him in place.

“Are you sure?” she asked most innocently and Gold could swear his frustration would soon become palpable if she kept playing that little game with him.

“I am bloody positive!” he reassured her hotly. “I need you against my tongue. Now!”

Belle didn’t wait for him to say please this time; she carefully lowered herself over his face, close enough for him to reach without straining his neck. Gold groaned as his tongue parted her wet folds, quickly lapping at her, licking her clean after her recent orgasm. His nose nuzzled her clit but he did not go for it immediately, choosing to tease her properly first. His tongue circled around her entrance, pressing into the tight ring of muscles as he tried to squeeze it inside.

Rumple fumbled with the lacing of his breeches, undoing them enough to enable him to pull his cock out and not bothering to shed them completely. He joined the couple on the bed, concentrating his attention on Gold’s cock that tented his underwear. Rumpelstiltskin had never been into men but he guessed this case was different; it wasn’t some random guy he was touching, it was a form of himself, changed to fit this world yet similar to him now. There were still some boundaries he’d not cross, but touching Gold like that wasn’t one of them. It was almost as masturbation, he mused, except that he was caressing this other version of himself.

Rumpelstiltskin knew exactly where to touch Gold to keep him close to cumming but nevertheless not letting him reach that peak. He stroked his shaft with just the right amount of pressure, swiping his thumb along the wet tip and stopping when he knew the man was too close. He tried to ignore his own rigid cock as he watched Belle rock over the man’s face, sighing, her fingers grabbing the wood of the headboard to steady herself. Her eyes were closed and her eyelids quivered; she did not seem to care about anything else in her pursuit of pleasure. She shrieked as she came, the knuckles of her hands turning white as she grabbed on the headboard with all her might.

“Oh gods, that was too incredible,” she said, climbing off Gold to sit on the pillows. “My knees refuse to support my weight,” she complained half-heartedly and Rumple could swear he’d never seen the other man looking more smug.

He reached out, pulling Belle into his lap, his member pressed against her back and he rocked her, soothing her body from the aftershocks of her orgasm. His hands stroked her sides and went up to cup her breasts, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin while he was still clothed but not demanding more.

“Will you release me _now_?” Gold said, irritated. It was funny how much authority was in his voice, even though he was tied up with the head of his cock poking from the top of his underwear shamelessly.

“No, we are not done with you yet,” Belle explained calmly, her breath almost even now. “Besides, don’t you think you deserve one too?” she asked, hooking her fingers on the sides of his waistband and pulling his underwear off past his balls. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t go any lower as the restrains on his ankles would not allow it. Once free, Gold’s cock bobbed up, landing against his belly with a smack, leaving a clear string of precum connecting the head of his dick with his stomach.

Rumple nudged Belle off his lap, pushing her towards the man sprawled on the bed. Apparently, she decided they’d teased him enough already, for her small hand lifted his rigid cock up and she sank down on it slowly, not bothering with further foreplay.

“Fuck,” Gold muttered through his gritted teeth as the delicious tight heat engulfed his throbbing member.

She moved slowly, rocking up and down. He decided he didn’t do a good enough job bringing her to an orgasm, for it seemed that her knees cooperated quite well. Rumpelstiltskin just watched the girl lift herself up off Gold’s cock until only the head remained inside and then plunging herself down. He stroked his own prick leisurely, not willing to be distracted from the view by the urge to cum.

“I’m ready,” she announced, turning to Rumple. Gold was too concentrated on her rising and falling on his cock, incredibly slow, incredibly wet to even ask what she meant by that.

Rumple reached for the bottle of lube, conveniently positioned on the bedside table and poured a generous amount over his fingers. He still wasn’t quite confident about it, but he knew better than to argue with Belle.

After his fingers were well-coated, he moved to sit between Gold’s legs, dragging the lube with him just in case. He admired for a few seconds the view of the other’s man’s member disappearing inside her pussy, glistening with her juices, before pressing two of his fingers inside along the shaft. Belle gasped as she felt the fingers stretch her, she already felt full with Gold’s cock invading her. But she liked the increased pressure and she moaned, indicating it was okay for Rumple to proceed. He added a third finger, feeling strange yet even more aroused, as he slowly fucked her with his fingers, sliding them along the shaft that was already inside.

Gold squeezed his eyes shut, gritting his teeth. The man’s fingers against his cock were a maddening sensation, he thought his self-control would tumble down and he’d just blow right then and there. What they were doing was forbidden; it felt dirty and wicked and he was drunk on lust.

Belle felt like she had enough preparation.

“Do it,” she moaned, stopping her rocking motion and leaning forward to give Rumple better access. He used more lube, drenching his fingers and cock with it; he prayed that it would work, that he could do it right and not hurt her.

Holding his lube-coated cock firmly in hand, he bent down, pressing the blunt tip against her entrance. It took him several attempts before he felt himself slip in; she was so slick and still tight. Gently and ever so slowly, he slid further, straining his ears to catch any small gasp of possible pain, ready to withdraw immediately if requested. Belle opened her mouth but she said nothing to stop him.

“More,” she moaned, sounding husky and utterly wanton.

He pressed further; the heat and tightness unbearable. It was too good, too incredible. He could feel the hardness of Gold’s prick against his own and he tried rocking in and out. It was almost impossible to move, but even his clumsy attempts were enough.

“Fuck!” Gold’s cock suddenly pulsed and Rumple felt the hot cum against his member. Strange enough, it was all it took to send him over the edge too.  He thrust forward, feeling his cock release its seed. He didn’t know what made his orgasm stronger – the fact that he held back for so long or just the unbelievable pressure of her pussy, filled and stretched by two cocks. He felt ultimately spent and he’d love to stay like that for a while. Yet he withdrew almost immediately, careful not to crush Belle under him or trip over Gold’s legs.

Rumple untied the man, massaging his wrists, making sure there were no bruises or marks left. Belle sighed and rolled onto her side as Gold’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her to him.

“Happy birthday, love,” she said someplace into his shoulder and he kissed the top of her head. “Maybe that will change your idea of refusing to celebrate it.”

They were a mess – sweaty and covered with sticky lube, but Rumple did not give a damn about cleaning them up at the moment. He joined them in bed, spooning Belle from behind and sighing happily.

“Do I get a present like that for my birthday too?” he demanded.

Belle giggled before offering a reply. “But you said you did not know when your name day was.”

“Hardly a good reason for discrimination,” Rumpelstiltskin scowled. “I’ll choose some date.”

“We even baked you a cake,” Belle said proudly to Gold.

He only smiled at that. Perhaps, he could learn to like his birthdays after all.

  
I  
Image © by Macbka Logutova

**Author's Note:**

> Moment of shameless promotion. I'm now a co-admin of a Rumbelle group on [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/RumbelleFairytale?fref=nf)  
> How are we different from a gazillion of other groups? We have daily #NighTales - short stories with accompanying arts to spark your imagination before sleep ;)
> 
> [Maria's deviant](http://rumbellefairytale.deviantart.com/gallery/)   
> 


End file.
